


Cutthroat

by Savage_Scoundrel69



Category: Hollow Knight
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Hollow Knight x Original Character, Mentioned Hornet (Hollow Knight), OC X CANON, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, this takes place in the same location, this will update verrry slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_Scoundrel69/pseuds/Savage_Scoundrel69
Summary: Basil(oc) is found bleeding out by Hornet on the edge of the City of tears and the arachnid reluctantly saves her.
Relationships: Hornet/oc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Bloody Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> Some blood mention warning btw, Basil is bleeding here and bad,,
> 
> I'm trying to stay close to Hornet's character,,, Hope I did good-
> 
> Enjoy a bit of a fixed write I made for myself-

The amount of blood was bewildering, how this creature was still breathing was beyond the arachnid but nonetheless she was still gasping but they grew weaker the longer she stared. Should she...? What if they attacked her in the end, or were caught with infection...?

She couldn't be sure, and still her defensive instincts battled with her urge to aid the creature as she struggled to carry them. Up and up a clear tower and a safe haven, the princess of Hollownest began her quick work on the cracked shell of the vespula's chest and torn flesh of their throat.

Compact eyes snapped wide as the body jolted up with a burning sensation, but claws pressed to the heaving shell pushed down carefully urging the panicked body to return to it's original position on the tatter bed. Reluctantly the being followed blurred vision running up the limb restraining her, a stern expression dancing on the face or...Mask?(one could never truly say)Of the aiding claws.

"You mustn't. I will not waste my work of aiding you by killing you because you couldn't control yourself at another's presence. So would you please, stay put."

This was a command despite the use of 'please' and a command the vespula would not ignore. Returning to her spot her mouth opened to speak but hacks of blood only escaped her as she hunched off the side of the bed, her mandibles clacking in alarm as she was helped back into a comfortable position.

Her antennae twitched as her vision focused to the dankness of the surrounding area, dust fluttered over head resting on old covered furniture and broken floorboards, the cry ceiling hailing droplets against the illuminating window.

"I'm afraid your voice has fled you now. You have that gash to thank for such a thing. Though it appears your life wasn't so fleeting..."

The taller bug huffed rubbing her face with trembling claws as the arachnid stood fixing her red cloak carefully, her claws gripping a needle that rested on a cracked stone wall. Her strids started to mute as the vespula fell under vision blurring to the blue light around her.

A creaking floorboard caused a jump, mandibles clicking as blue round eyes landed on the cause. The same creature as before, despite her uncertainty the vespula eased at the image of her rescuer approaching slowly. Her mandibles clacked as a saviory scent flooded her senses, a morsel delicately wrapped in fine, strong silk. Gods she never realized how starving she was till this moment.

"Ah, your fast to respond. Though here and now...I think anyone still breathing catches much rest, light sleep is a virtue. And something to consume is a blessing, luckily I found such."

She reached it to the wounded bug who greatfully claimed it, her claws carefully undid the webbing and her mandibles cracked on the shell most satisfyingly as she began to consume the offering.

"Good...Eat. then we may learn of a way to learn of eachother, yes? If I'm going to be...Minding your healing the best course of action is to mind eachother here. Most certainly now that you've lost your voice."

The vespula could only beat her wings in reply, showing she understood. But her focus now was her meal, the two could learn of eachother after such a needed endeavor.


	2. Mutual Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Hornet aren't sure of eachother, but it's less of fear and more curiousity of the other creature before them.

Droplets tapped against the window, each drop following a set rhythm as they fell into the pane. Similar to the rhythm, a pattern had built between the two bugs that sat inside high and dry from the crying cracks.

Expressions unchanging, positions unmoving, their gazes held as both sat across from eachother. The arachnid leaned her chin on a lifted knee settled on an old dusty chair, keenly eyeing the vespula that returned the emotionless stern gaze from her bed. However the gaze of the vespula slowly dropped then jumped, then fell then rose once more, her vision blurring as she wobbled before finally the bed sang for her the larger bug nodding backwards into the plushness, which caught the watching bug off guard. She'd been doing this a lot lately...Maybe the wrappings on her throat were too tight...?

The arachnid stood and silently strode to where the vespula lay, she carefully undid the blood covered silk setting it aside before digging in her cloak pulling out new herbs crushing them in her claws spreading them on the gash. She spun more silk then lifted the vespula's head, wrapping the new silk around her throat.

"There...Then I shall hunt while you rest again..."

Her eyes didn't leave the heavy breathing creature below her before she stepped back grabbed her needle and quickly made her way, descending the tower. When she had returned the wasp had risen again watching as she stepped into the large room.

"Ah. Awake are you? Good. Fresh prey is better when just caught. It'd go to waste had you slept longer after my catch. Here."

She handed it off to her before returning to her seat, her own morsel gripped in her claws. But her attention never left from the healing being, despite the warmth and hunger urging her to her claws, her expression was poised and curious as the wasps mandibles cracked open the shell of the kill beginning to pluck at raw flesh. Antennae twitched in repose as her gaze lifted meeting the arachnid in slight question and annoyance.

"Apologies...Of wrym and beast...I've seen many, many consumption habits...But yours is new to me, and quite intriguing as well. However I've lost myself, it's rude to stare..."

Her gaze dropped to her untouched morsel before she began her own habits. Fangs baring venom into the soft shell, shriveling the contents of the little body she grasped beginning to eat as well. After their silent meal the two returned to watching eachother closely, stern gazes softening from the pull of sleep their satisfied hunger brought to them.

Both their gazes kept bouncing, struggling to watch the other closely despite the mutual silence of agreement, that they'd not raise a fang or claw. Suspicion was no longer their pull, only curiousity. They'd not seen another thinking being as eachother, to watch and to study pulled their heads up but sleep tugged down again till finally they both fell to their need to rest. The taps of tears crying from the ceiling the only sound that lured them deeper into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make this a lil series then now,,,Huh did not expect that.
> 
> Also, this will build up into mutual understanding, friendship then partnership, so very slow, detailed build up.


	3. Slow Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil hates being weak, however she's been nothing but. Maybe she should show her rescuer a bit more trust then she's shown.

Days had past or....Had they? In Hollownest's stasis time slowly slipped from one's grasp, cause them losing their sense of shifting air or twisting skies. But it seemed clear a form of era passed as the vespula grew more restless, despite her many times falling over and getting hurt from exerting too much of herself, the creature still pushed.

Even with each new scrape Hornet tended to she did not object the beings behavior, though the hisses she'd sometimes received when helping her back to bed would be much less preferred, she did not argue against her.

Same as before the creature tumbled, Hornet huffing as the thud sounded. She was closer to the window then before, if this had been her goal.

"I do believe maybe that's enough. You've pushed and your body answered....With you on the dusty boards there."

The vespula let out her usual hiss at what she took almost always as a smart comment. It was only smart due to it's trueness however, which is what made her huff. She didn't not pull away from or shove at the smaller claws that aided her up returning her to the dusty bed.

"But...If where your trying to reach is that window there. You've gotten closer at least. but you are pushing your body to it's limits as you are. And you've reopened that wound in some falls..."

She sighed as the vespula covered herself her claws holding her flesh and caressing the deeply cracked carapace.

"Just rest longer, maybe....Then your body may be more willing...A warrior should rest where they can after all...Despite their circumstances."

Basil felt a twinge in her carapace, her mandibles clacked hard at that. Warrior. This wasn't warrior like. Not how she thought she should be, laying here being aided to. What was that worth? She inhaled deeply the flesh under her mesosoma prickling as she forced her mind dark and eyes shut, her body falling into aggravated sleep.

And this was the new pattern. Hornet would watch her struggle and fall, help her up despite her obvious distane of it. And she'd force herself into agitated sleep Hornet leaving to the furthest reaches of Hollownest, always returning with prey.

One day though, the vespula had not moved from her spot on the old bed only watching the droplets from far away rolling down the window. Her gaze was lonely as her focus stayed on the pane, but her claws busily caressed and touched a small broken orb between each claw. It was something Hornet found broken beside her in that pool of blood. It seemed like it was plucked right out of the Hive, a tattered memento of a fallen home.

The arachnid placed down the wrapped prey she was carrying, the taller bug's antennae twitched but she didn't not turn. Hornet walked closer amd hesitatingly sat next to her on the edge of the bed, enough room to quickly rise if she pushed a boundary but the creature beside her did not stir or hiss.

"A memento of home?"

A simple nod was her answer, she did not push, not that she would receive a detailed answer anyway. But Hornet took what she received turning to face the looming pane watching droplets drifting down the cracked glass, drops mixing making bigger drops that drifted downwards as well.

"Do you miss that time...? When you were in your home...?"

Basil glanced down at the small amber orb, her claws traced along the crack her antennae drooping to her shoulders, they shook slightly her mouth pursing shut tightly her compact eyes clenching tightly her grip tight on the orb now, she inhaled deeply her breath shakey and crackling as she turned to the arachnid with a hurt expression.

She looked down again before her gaze held with Hornet's, the arachnid caught off guard by the tears running down her shell. Tapping for Hornet's attention on the orb.

"F...F..."

She hacked hard Hornet lifting her claws to grip her shoulders but the vespula's lower limbs batted them off, shaking her head.

"Fa...F...Fath...er..."

Hornet froze surprised she could manage out the broken word her voixe barely audible behind the broken cracking in her throat.

"Your...Your father gave this too you...?"

Basil winched slightly rubbing her throat tears still dampening her face, her claws trembled as she nodded.

Hornet was shocked she even received such information, the vespula had only shown hesitation and uncertainty but now she understood her well. They shared a similar pain, maybe a similar will to not show weakness as well...But the vespula could only show her weakness, her vulnerability of the wound the stained her throat leaving her helpless and strained. So maybe she wished to no longer deny it and welcome the arachnid unlike before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably will only be a few chapters or so but I like writing this stuff nonetheless enjoy please folks


	4. Growing Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil is regaining her strength slowly now, Hornet closely watching her as she practiced carefully on her yet wobbly feet.

Carefully and hesitatingly the vespula eased herself to her feet all four arms stretched out to balance herself as she attempted trembling steps, less out of weakness and more in fearfulness of her movements failing her. But her claws flexed in satisfaction as her knee joints let out light pops slowly evening out her weight through her body.

The arachnid watched closely polishing her needle as she sat against the crumbling wall, Basil bent to and fro allowing her limbs to shift, her temporary lay making them desperate for ease which the vespula happily indulged herself in. Hornet chuckled softly the long black antennae of the vespula twitching turning to her with a curious glance.

"You are well. Yes? Of course, you still need to be monitored. Your wings seem eagerly awaiting flight but I suggest against such. Mustn't force pressure onto yourself, anymore."

She jeered with a shrug making the white patterned head roll compact eyes studying the arachnid's sharpening motions on her needle. She glanced to her own nail, resting at the doorway wall, the large weapon looked dull in the blue hues of the city glaring into the room from the dripping window. It'd feel more alive in her claws, more alive....That's what she craved after so long lying near death for do long.

Her claws traced the still mended wound, Hornet made certain her silk wrapping stayed till the wound properly scared it's mark into her flesh. It held her back, in that bed, in the pool she was found in, she needed to feel strong and alive. She strode to the resting blade, taking hold of the deeply cracked handle that never failed her, the class spine at the end shifting and gurgling with green liquid. She lifted the heavy blade with ease in a single claw, gripping it tightly as she aimed it out Hornet's dark void eyes studying it.

"Hm...I never understood what that vile held...I've not seen such a liquid...Though it looks as though its poison...? Venom?"

Badil bowed her head in agreement with the final word that uttered from the arachnid. Lifting the blade higher twirling it in the air turning grabbing the blade in another free arm, pointing it behind her. She swong under herself into the air the blade flying to the side before coming down the edge barely meeting the floor as she stood in a warriors stand.

She inhaled deeply her flesh prickling under her mesosoma with pride, a satisfied cracking hiss escaped her throat as she turned to Hornet once more, her compact gaze meeting the studying one behind her.

"You've yet to show your full ability. But you have excellent form. Maybe when you've healed properly we may have a duel."

Basil's throat crackled with a buzzing purr a sound shocking the arachnid at the comfortability exhibited by the vespula, but she took the answer with a nod as Basil sat her nail down, returning to her bed sitting on the edge. Hornet returned to polishing and sharpening minding the audience the vespula was giving her.

Hornet chuckled quietly but mentioned nothing allowing the blue gazing eyes to watch her motions against the long blade which shone brighter with each swipe of the cloth.

"Maybe you should tend to your blade similarly? Or would you prefer to get those cracks fixed? There is a nail smith surprisingly still alive at the end of the city...Maybe once you heal of course, like everything needs..."

Basil tapped her claws and happily nodded stretching, Hornet nodded with a shift of her position the bed creaking catching her mind, Basil laid herself on her side. Her claws tapped against the metal frame as she simply watched, the silence of their company relaxing the two allies.


	5. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet returns after sometime away from Basil, battered and out of breath, going on about a...Little Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have their relationship going from before, during and after the events of the game how about I throw little Ghost into the mix?

Hornet had left Basil for sometime, only a few days she believed but she couldn't keep count anymore, with her wound healed and enough food to last her(though her belly was satisfied for sometime so the prey rested in waiting). The arachnid seemed a little...Off, saying something was feeling off, how turning tides seemed to approach closer and closer keeping her from any sleep she could barely attain as it was, she left amd returned on and off more rattled then the last visit till finally....

A grunt and a thud caught the distracted bug, her antennae raising in alarm as she rose grabbing her blade mandibles crackling dangerously before her compact gaze widened. Her blade clattered to the floor as she ran to Hornet, panting and bleeding from where she couldn't see, lifting the struggling to argue spider she took her too the bed resting in the center of the room against the wall placing her gently noticing a half chopped job of silk on a bleeding cracking in her carapace, she'd live.

"Wha...at...Happ..en..?"

Her crackling voice was met with a disapproving claw but she removed it, collecting a waiting wheel of some silk, beginning to apply it to the bleeding woumd Hornet hissing softly.

"A...A vessel..."

Basil froze. A...Vessel? Like the knight sealed away in the temple above?

Her gaze met her partner's, claws gently resting over the wound. Hornet panted softly as she shifted up resting against the old pillows. Basil still staring.

"A little...Ghost...They...Were no issue to me before... Falling in out first fight...They disappeared afterwards...But...Returned, more...Determined, expressionless...Hollow...But, determined despite it..."

She groaned nearly losing balance but Basil caught her sitting on the bed holding Hornet in her lap and against her mesosoma, the arachnid did not object leaning her head against her, claws holding Basil's as she spoke on.

"They...They defeated....In...In Greenpath....I fled...Wounded but... Breathing....That Ghost...I know what they plan to do...I...I must allow them...But protect what's left of...Of..."

She groaned more, the arachnid curling against the taller bug, Basil almost screeched as she fell against her chest limp, she lifted her pressing her head to her chest, calming as she heard steady breaths, Hornet simply passed out, exhaustion and pain urging her body into forced rest. Basil sighed laying the spider warrior down, settling beside her the vespula watched closely over her, pressing her head against Hornet's own she thought silently.

'Ah...Small warrior...Gentle beast...Rest now...While that Ghost is away...I'll not allow them to harm thee when the are weak...'

She stood fondness clear in her gaze, but was replaced with worry as she approached the looming window, her claws meeting the cold cracked glass.

'But a vessel...The little ghost thee saw...What could such a thing become here? One wonders if it means changes truly come to this dead kingdom...'

She let out a cracking sigh her thoughts ceasing as her gaze returned to the rising carapace of the resting arachnid, a smile attempted at her spined lips as she sat on an old box beside the bed watching over the mix of wyrm and beast.

'Maybe...Thee will be granted ease if this....Vessel is attempting to do what one believes it is...Oh little warrior...I hope we'll see the freedom of this kingdom at last...'

The arachnid jolted awake, her claws gripping her wound under her cloak, but gentler claws eased the grasping limbs. Hornet raised her gaze to Basil's who pressed a single claw to her lips.

"Re...Rest..."

Hornet seemed hesitant but eased into the gentle claws that met her cheeks, slowly nodding.

"I must face the...."

"So..oon...Rest...Wou...uned..."

Hornet went to object but Basil pressed her forehead to Hornet's catching her guard, their eyes not leaving the other's. Hornet was surprised by the closeness of the vespula but left it to just her nature.

"Rest...Th...The...n...V..Vess..el..."

The warrior relaxed slowly as claws urged her down gently.

"How...Familiar this view is...Yet I remember urging you downwards...Ah...I guess we both have such strong wills...But...I'll rest...As you prescribe..."

The vespula smiled nodding her gaze turning to the looming pane, her claws just barely resting towards Hornet's, though for a moment the arachnid thought they brushed...Maybe or not..But her gaze followed Basil's the droplets their new show.


	6. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet left once more, Basil still confined to the tower, when an unexpected guest appears their expression a hollow void.

Basil huffed silently as Hornet checked herself over once more. Supplies tucked away in her pocket lined cloak, wound no longer soring, and her needle sharp and exact. But the vespula's heart lurched wishing the arachnid would not leave her again.

"Excellent...I'm ready once more, the Ghost has gotten far and I believe is closer to the city now...I must be on guard to greet them...Maybe..."

She shook her head returning her gaze to Basil who's claws twiddled, she was fully healed but unfamiliar to Hollownest and Hornet being strick on the vespula's safety, she will as always remain here. Despite how much Hornet knew she wished to go by her side. The arachnid sighed walking up to the seated bug brushing her shoulder making her gaze rise.

"I only wish for your safety, Basil. You know that...This place is unfamiliar to you...And it is not safe to teach you of it, not with the infection running wild among these paths. Not with the infected a threat to you."

"B...ut...I...ca...n..Fi...g...ht..."

Her broken crackling voice made Hornet shift on her feet, she felt an unfamiliar pull to drop her needle and comfort the taller one. But her colder pits held her in her place, her position unchanging. She squeezed Basil's shoulder her claws tracing deeper scars the dented the dark shell.

"I...I know of this. But...Still, your unfamiliar to your enemies...And...And, I think you should stay as safe as possible where you are, here."

Basil felt talked down to, she wasn't a helpless grub anymore. Not...Foolish as she once behaved. She looked away, Hornet's grip loosening on her shoulder, she nodded but her expression was not gleeful. Large compact eyes twinkled with stiring emotions, her fists, all four, clenched with frustration that only eased as Hornet knelt down and held one tightly easing the clenched claws. Her gaze holding a pleading reply.

"Please. You know me not as cruel. I only wish you safety. Nothing more, I'd never deny your abilities."

With that she stood, her claws held Basil's a moment more before pulling back. She turned walking through the doorway with a final glance before a thread and her needle lead her away and into the crying city.

Basil could only wander to and fro through the room, walking from one end to the other a book cluched in her claws as she studied the words, trying to push her mind away from worrying about Hornet and what could happen to her out in Hollownest and it's reaches. Even in familiarity, it was still a threat.

She hissed frustrated throwing the book to the bed, sitting in front of the window watching the drenched elevated streets hoping for a familiar flash of red returning to her. But it did not come, but she saw something else, quick movements in the streets that disrupted the fairly calm city, despite the crawling infected.

Her eyes narrowed trying to make out the small shape, her mesosoma seemed to tighten her flesh prickling under it. It forze weilding a nail and a map, studying it before looking up, it's gaze trailing around before it seemed to target Basil making her stomach lurch. The vessel. The Ghost Hornet spoke about so sharply. Returned her staring, their gazes held for what felt like ages before it walked straight their shape lost to Basil once more.

She was frozen in place hearing the familiar creaking of the elevator. Was it truly this fast? Her antennae held up as light steps and movements echoed against the walls of the tower, before finally they stopped right at her doorway. Swallowing anxiously she turned, the hollow gaze meeting her shaken one.

'Oh...What...What should I do...? It's not....Attacked, yet...I...'

Her internal monologue cut short as the being walked to her looking up curiously as if takeing in the form of the vespula, from her scar to the multiple arms she owned. Satisfied it nodded to her, Basil let out a breath she did not realize she held back.

"G...ho...st....Yo..u...Are...Th...at..."

She started to hack, the strange being tiliting it's head curiously. Basil pointed to the gaping scar the vessel nodding again as if understanding her.

"Ho...rnet...Sp..ok..e...Of...Y...ou...Vesse...l..."

Another hack as the being listened or maybe just stared at her in waiting.

"S...he...Sa..ys...She...Wi...sh...es...To...St...op...you.."

She grunted quietly stopping coughing harder fluid dripping down her chin as she hissed in pain, she stood the watching vessel following her with it's gaze as she grabbed an old partchment sheet and quil starting to scribble down her words.

//But I think thee should continue. You may put an end to this. Child of God and void. The infection. How I've yet to understand but maybe Hornet does. I've nothing to aid you but my encouragement however.//

She finished the vessel taking it in before nodding and swiftly as they cane disappearing, Basil alone again. 

'Ah....Void child...Please let my heart see what you intend...Save the beast more heartache with this...'

She sighed tearing up the partchment and laying down her claws tracing her scar, her eyes shut with a final huff taking in the sudden events she experienced before sleep tugged her away, waiting for the dearly arachnid to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also imma hint at Basil(and Hornet)'s building feelings more and more as I write so expect that lol.


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some past truama comes to bite Hornet in and Basil happily comforts her, despite Hornet's immediate denial of needing such.

Basil was in safe dreamless sleep, the tattered blanket pulled over her shoulders as she curled up slightly enjoying the warmth she built up under the covers. Hornet had gathered old plush pillows and beding and a blanket for herself from the surrounding empty rooms building herself a comfortable space in a corner with webbing as well. The two bugs fairly restful.

Of course like much of the peace in Hollownest, it was easily interrupted by stiring on the arachnid's part, at first it was jolts Basil herself could not notice. To soft mumbles her antennae twitched at but her sleep still stayed restful till...

"No...!"

Hornet lurched forward grabbing her cloak tightly gasping, Basil's claws flexed and she shot up looking around wildly till her eyes landed on the upright spider, her body trembling with an unfamiliar delicateness she never got to see.

She rose carefully walking towards the nest of pillows and webbing before stopping her haze meeting Hornet's panicked one, reaching a comforting claw to her.

"Ho...r...ne..t?"

"O-oh...Uhm...Basil...M-my apologies, it's...P-please don't fret about me and go b-back to..."

She trailed off her head clearly not on her words as she looked towards the window, her back trembling before Basil's gentle claws returned her to reality.

"N...ot...No...thi...ng. Ni...ight...mare?"

Hornet sighed, why did it have to happen with another in her presence? It was Basil but still, she hated to be seen this way. So....So weak. It always made her feel squeamish, to show such behavior, she was meant to be a warrior. Hollownest's protector, not...This. Bit Basil stayed put before her caressing her claws gently her antennae droping to her shoulders in worry.

"I...It's just...Hah...I get nightmares sometimes...Just, the past returning to haunt you in your dreams when your most helpless....It...It was of my home...Deepnest...Falling to ruin...My...My mother...I...I wasn't born of best circumstances but...I still think of my mother...Sealed in a permanent sleep...And...And how that vessel...To defeat the infection in the end they..."

She froze words caught in her throat, she trembled tears threatened in her eyes blurring her vision before claws held her hands, for a moment Hornet hesitated but finally as they started to spill over Basil took her from her nest leading her to her own sleep space, Basil happily held Hornet against her chest as her tears soaked the mesosoma, but the vespula's hold never faulted against her as her weakness showed.

Never had she gotten such a moment to cry, especially not with her guard of Hollownest, or her cold nature she built among it. But finally in safe arms she let out sounds she hadn't since she was but a youngling, sobs that were muffled by Basil's chest.

"Ehm...Uhm...T-thank you...Basil, I..."

She glanced at her makeshift nest shifting slightly, Basil knew what she was going to say and simply hugged her the arachnid once more caught in surprise by the vespula, hesitatingly however, she gently returned the hug burying her face once more despite the desperate urge to run and curl away in her nest. She still clung to Basil.

The vespula shifted laying the two of them down, caressing Hornet's arm gently to lul her to sleep once more against her chest. Hornet felt unfamiliar warmth in her chest and face, her shell warming as she nuzzled into Basil's welcoming arms, crackling purrs escaping the vespula above her.

'Ah..So this is what this feels like...Such closeness...It feels...'

She buried her face into Basil's shoulder as she pulled the blanket over them curling ever so slightly around Hornet returning a nuzzle.

'...Nice....'

Hornet sighed tiredly the pull of sleep once more calling her while Basil nudged her back to her rest, her claws just gently brushing as she hummed brokenly, but the sound was a welcome to the exhausted arachnid as she fell under once more.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment after a final encounter with the Ghost, the end seems closer and in a spur of feelings the two bugs seem to admit a shared secret.

The little Ghost had defeated Hornet in one last encounter, collected the King's Brand and been to it's place of birth and creation, and at the last stretches of the end it seems.

Hornet and Basil rested beside eachother staring up at the ceiling, both bugs sighed softly which in turn made them both softly chuckle. Hornet sighed quietly once more, lifting her claws staring at the deep indents of her shell marking her with past and new battle scars, Basil turned her head tiliting in confusion. Hornet looked back at Basil quietly.

"The end...Is much closer then I thought....I...At the start I'd have killed that Ghost like the other vessels but now I see...Maybe, this is good...To finally be rid of the infection of the light..."

Basil watched as Hornet sat up familiar fear building on her face that Basil responded by nuzzling under the arachnid's chin which as always caught her by surprise but Hornet allowed it, nuzzling her chin down pressing their heads together. Basil's claws brushing against the shorter bug hesitatingly resting on top, her compact eyes meeting Hornet's dark void eyes.

They paused as they stared into eachothers eyes, the heat of the moment pushed them closer, from the moment the two met when the arachnid aided the vespula, to the moment their bond grew deeper had the bugs felt odd towards eachother, a feeling they couldn't pin point not once.

But as their mandibles hooked and pulled closer, and their lips brushed, they both felt a warm ball in their chests their carpace heating up deeply. Their claws gripped onto the other's tightly, as the pushed closer though hesitation tugged at their throats. Basil pulled back both bugs inches from eachother catching their breaths, Hornet trembling leaning against Basil's shoulder.

"I...I have never felt something like...This before...Though in a stasis of a dead kingdom where it is not possible to find a suitable partner...Though I was not looking, considering my concerns of protecting this place...I...I guess saving you and aiding your life allowed such an attachment to grow..."

Basil crackled out a purr her antennae brushing against the top of Hornet's horns her head pressing against the arachnid's skull, Hornet felt her shell grow warmer but she pressed back nuzzling Basil softly, the vespula's throat rumbling with broken purrs.

Hornet sighed softly contently wrapping her arms around Basil's shoulders returning her nuzzles and purrs, Basil pulled the arachnid close her claws tracing against a few old scars affectionately.

"You'll...You'll stay even after this kingdom is freed once more...Right...? You'd...You'd be the last thing I'd have in this dead place...."

"S...ta...y...Wit...h...Y...ou...."

Basil's broken words though simple and nearing her too a cough, meant plenty to the princess of Hollownest despite their cracked nature. She pressed close to Basil, hoping to stay in such position, but she knew soon, very soon she'd be leaving. Deciding to aid that Ghost, in that one last battle.

"Ho...rn...et...?"

The arachnid lifted her head looking towards Basil curiously before yelping as Basil pulled her down curling around her, nuzzling into her chest.

"Ah..! Haha...Hm...I...Mhh...Me too....Basil..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No direct I love you's because I know for a fact both of these characters, definitely could never say it directly


	9. Terror of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil awakes, Hornet gone from her arms and a rumbling from above that sends all of Hollownest into a sitr, the vespula escaping above the very first time.

A burning dream sent Basil awake, the suddenness jaring as she shot up and whirled her head around gasping and letting out coughs as she slowly relaxed reaching a claw beside her....Her reach met nothing however, no warmth like she expected to meet. The scent she caught was also very stale, and cold.

She shot up from her bed panicked, her claws flexing in alarm. Where was Hornet? And why had she been gone so long like her fading scent hinted at. Basil raced with questions when a rumble knocked her balance off. The mindless drones outside pausing in stuttering in their movements as the whole of the crying city seemed to shake. The rumble was followed by a distant yet sharp scream that rang along the dripping walls and streets.

Basil froze, that...That was from above. She traced her mind trying to understand when memory hit like a truck....

The Hollow Knight!

The Black Egg Temple rested above in the crossroads, only left to the infected that crawl and any bug daring to dip into its depths, Basil knew quickly what Hornet intended. She intended to aid her new found sibling despite what the temple will do to her, Basil remembered listening closely to Hornet one day about what she knew of her home that Basil had uet to truly comprehend.

"According to what I've learned over time....The Black Egg Temple was constructed to keep the Hollow Knight under strict lock down, and any other bug that made an attempt on it's insides could not bare and will fall weak. Of course if they released and took hold of the Dreamers that is..."

Basil trembled at the thought. Had Hornet, despite her own knowledge gone into such temple knowing what it could possibly do to her...?

The vespula let out a muted growl and swiftly gathered her belongings. She threw on her cloak fastening the amber orb to the collar and took hold of her massive blade, tucking it under a tightly fastened wrapping holding it against her back. She tucked away a small satchel under her cloak, she glanced around wildly for a moment before her eyes landed on a rolled map that lay on the wooden box Hornet once always sat on.

Finally with a pause and an exhale, she grabbed the cracked mask her father once had personally fitted her for, she held it in her two lower appendages and traced along it's four upwards curving horns with her claws. She carefully tucked her antennae under it and slipped it over her elongated snout her mandibles clicking beneath it in familiarity as it fit perfectly in place.

With a glance around the room, her mind playing events over the past time she rested here, her claws tapped the looming doorway one shooting up to the deep scar across her throat before she deeply inhaled Hornet's fading scent running wild over her senses and quickly she pin pointed the direction it led.

With a buzz of her elytra she flew quickly spacing between the long windows and the elevator quickly making her way outside landing on the drenched streets of the city, luckily no husks stomped or crawled through the streets, Hornet hid away well.

The "rain" broke up Hornet's smell but Basil took a quick glance at her map and quickly made eyes on the location she wished to reach first. The Stag Station.

She buzzed through the streets dodging bugs that lunged and snapped towards her, making her way up winding towers narrowly dodging the the flying guards as the attempted to swing their nails and fling their spears at her. She was taking no chances. Once she reached the looming path to the City Storerooms she buzzed into the large supply room glancing around making note of the bench that rested seemingly out of place to her in the center, down from it stood a bell.

Basil studied it closely before she took it in her claws and rang it. It was silent as the echoing died down but quickly far away booming steps echoed down the deep hall that led opposite to the room shook her. Before a large looming bug skidded to a halt before her eyes. It grunted looking around before curiously staring at her.

"Ah. How curious. I narrowly expected the small nail weilder to have rang for me once more. But to see a new being before me....Ah, but nevermind me mysterious one. You rang for me. Now do tell where do you wish to be taken too?"

Basil swallowed hesitatingly before opening her jaws her crackling voice barely getting it out.

"Di...rt...M...out...h"

"Hmm...Dirt Mouth you say? Yes I can take you to the station there. Hop onto my back and we'll be off dear rider."

Basil sighed relived and fluttered onto his back on the saddle and quickly her turned and through the luma-fly lit ways ran through the tunnels up and up till skidding to a halt in a new, small station. She stepped off bowing her head in thanks to the old Stag waving before walking quickly to the small elevator at the opposite end and stepping out into the small town of Dirt Mouth, distant winds howling through, grumbles abd mumbles to her right catching her attention, but the small vessel looking being that jared on to the bug next to him sounded like he was speaking rubbish holding onto a helmet of sorts.

She turned to her left a bench rested in the center of town, an old bug hunched over beside it. Walking over to him her gleefully welcomed the new face.

"Oh my. I've not seen a bug such as you before my friend. New to Hollownest maybe? Though to put to thought I never saw you cross through here so maybe a resident of the lifeless kingdom? Ah but pardon my rambling, may I help you? You seem frantic child."

Basil nodded, she reached for her map but again a rumble from below now made the bugs outside shake with the ground.

"O-oh...! Not another tremor! It's been happening a lot this past time...I worry...But child yes! You wish for directions!"

Basil settled and nodded quickly pointing at where the temple sat on the map, the old bug quite surprised but nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes! The Black Egg Temple! It's just below here child! You'll have to go down that well just outside the cemetery and the edge of town abd continue to the right! Wouldn't know why on earth you'd wish to see it. But I shall not question, do be careful!"

She thanked the elderly bug before turning quickly walking past the boasting bug that seemed no taller then the Ghost as she remembered from their meeting before she quickly pushed the thought aside her main concern now, Hornet.

She landed from the well above and quickly flew by the bugs scuttling below her one following with a gurgled screech as she flew oast, boils of infection covering it, as she crossed into the arching way before her an explosion making her jump hurrying ahead. She made way quickly through the ways, dodging two more of the bug before and struck down a jumping one as it made way for her. 

Another tremor sent Basil into the ground suddenly a loud sound sending her to curl up and cover her head in pain, but she forced herself up the temple rested strides away darkness seemed to seep out from it as she approached. She entered the temple expecting the black egg but instead, was met with a humongous indent in the ground, she trained her compact eyes into it and a spot of red made her gasp.

"Ho...r...net...!"

She skidded down into it and ran to the body of her partner reaching her claws out as void sunk into the cracks below them. She lifted Hornet to her chest shaking her gently.

"Hor...n...et! H...o...rn...et!"

The arachnid stired in her arms before gasping out, she whirled around wildly before her gaze met Basil's. Basil had tears running down her face as she pulled her mask off throwing it aside, pulling Hornet into a deep embrace.

"B...Basil...? Wait...! Basil!"

Hornet returned the tight hug, Basil sobbing into her chest the two bugs clinging close to eachother, Hornet breathed out shakily tears of her own forming as she clung to her partner.

After their long embrace Basil helped Hornet up, who leveraged on her needle on the opposite of her. She looked around her gaze landing on something split in two before them. A horned mask cracked clean down the middle, Hornet gasping softly.

"Oh...Oh no..."

Basil slowly walked with her gathering her own mask as Hornet made her way to it.

"Oh little Ghost...You've spent everything...To this point...They did it...Basil. they saved Hollownest...A feat I never truly believed possible...But at a cost..."

They both turned to the exit of the temple, no longer belmished by blobs of infection. 

"Oh Basil...We...We did it...To the end..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! This was the longest chapter I believe. But I wanted the ending to be such. I hope my writing was something you all who came across it could enjoy. I never really write much, when I do it's a one shot. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll probs post an epilogue later. Thanks all!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final after the storm.

All of Hollownest seemed to fall into lifeless silence once more. With the fall of the Hollow Knight and the little Ghost, so too had the infection and its cause, the goddess Radiance, followed in suite. Bugs tore from the infection, corpses once reanimated falling lifeless once more, Hollownest began shakey breaths of life but much was to be done to rise it back up, and all to do so was the last claws able enough to bring it.

For now however, the princess of Hollownest laid curled up in a comfortable peace, she had slept for days, her partner could now count the times, and rested away the trauma and horrors of the past. Claws brushed against her shell gently as the arachnid curled closer to the taller form, crackling hums and buzzes her lullaby as soft, distant howls of wind played like background noise.

After setting up a small grave made up of the cracked mask of Ghost and their nail as well as the aged nail of the Hollow Knight, Basil clung to the idea of settling in Dirt Mouth, the small cozy town built of only few bugs gave Basil a sense of comfort and after some nudges, litteral and metaphorical, Hornet caved and followed with the idea. Now comfortable in the small hut Elderbug happily welcomed them to, Hornet could agree the choice was an excellent one, more so as she snuggled into Basil's arms the warmth uninterrupted but stutters of chill.

"...Mhh...Basil...?"

A hum was her reply to which the arachnid bit back a yawn as she continued.

"Did...Did you ever believe we'd end up this way...? Not...Not our...Kinship but...Alive. Watching the kingdom we both watched and lived in it's zombification and chaos, start to breath once more..?"

She paused tracing gently along the crack in Basil's mesosoma, then along the muting scar in her throat, to which was met with Basil's own claws gently gripping Hornet's caressing the top affectionately.

"N...N...o...Th...is...P...la...c...e...Di...f..fer...en..t"

Her cough was expected and Hornet met it with a kiss and caress of her throat as she wheezed softly, Basil's claws gripped Hornet close her face pressing to the spider's shoulder as she enjoyed the comforting pets of her old wound.

"It is...Quite different now...But...I prefer it...Finally...Peace..."

Basil purred curling inward around Hornet her breathing easing slowly as the laid close under the comforting blanket, claws gently grasped together as the pressed their mandibles together in content. Finally, they felt peace. Content in the life they may just have a chance to lead, or at least to survive any coming trials. No matter the size, even bigger then Hollownest itself was within their grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to bring this too a close all! And am comfortable to where I've gotten it!   
> So this brings Cutthroat to a close, tho maybe a sequel when Silksong comes out? OwO  
> Haha who knows, so long till my next story frens!


End file.
